


Trading Places

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Canon Compliant, Coming Inside, Coming Untouched, Fingering, Grinding, Lowercase, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Short, Top Niall, idk - Freeform, kind of a plot though, minimal dialogue, versatile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:29:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8872174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry just wants to be submissive for once





	

-  
niall didn't understand how he got here, with harry spread out on his bed for him, eyes blown with lust and want, pushing his ass back onto nothing, and being a needy, writhing mess for him.

he didn't expect such an innocuous comment such as "your hands are pretty rough, yeah?" to turn into this.

one thing lead to another, with niall saying the reason why his hands are rough and callused was because he plays the guitar. harry pushed the envelope by suggesting that guitar players are better at fingering, which made niall give a cheeky laugh at the cheesy comment. 

harry found himself getting aroused at the thought of niall fingering him and stretching him, the tips of his slender digits brushing his bundle of nerves until he came. 

this was an unusual thought for harry- not the whole having sexual thoughts for niall thing, that was pretty common. the peculiar part about it was that usually, harry was the dominant one, and niall was more submissive. 

however, harry wanted nothing more right now than to let niall do whatever he wanted to him. he wanted to let niall use him- fuck him with his fingers. he wanted to crumble as he slid his digits into his tight, warm heat, splattering onto his own chest and making a rightful mess. 

an even bigger part of him wondered what it would be like to have niall fuck him. to have him own his ass, to have him pound him like he was so used to doing to niall.

so when harry said that he wanted niall to show him what he could do with his guitar fingers, clearly suggesting fingering,

niall was taken aback, but enthusiastic nonetheless

and now here he is, rubbing the clear, cold liquid onto his fingers, the fingerd that will soon be knuckles deep in harry's hole.

"niall, hurry up will you?" harry said in a needy tone, rutting down onto the sheets.

"patience is a virtue, haz." niall said as he brushed his lube coated index finger over harry's rim, causing him to shiver with need.

"niall," harry cried out in a desperate tone. "do something."

niall obeyed, pushing his index finger into harry's hole, his tight, warm walls enveloping it as he pushed in slowly. harry let out a low, groggy groan, pushing back onto niall's finger.

harry was already blissed out and niall had barely done anything to him yet. the sexual tension in the room was so thick he could barely breathe.

niall soon added his middle finger, causing harry to let out a yelp in response. niall was surprisingly turned on from being in the dominant position, having harry writhing and begging and needy like this.

niall soon quickened his pace, slamming into harry's ass with his slim digits. harry's noises and cries of pleasure were nearly unhuman sounding, the way he begged for niall to find his spot, the way he cried out with every movement in and out, in and out. he could feel himself getting close, but he wanted to ride this out for as long as he could.

niall slipped a third finger into his hole, with no warning. harry nearly came just from that alone. everything was just so hot and heavy. the beads of sweat all over his body, the hair clinging to the nape of his neck and to his forehead, so many sensations. 

niall was repeatedly slamming into his spot, harry trying his best not to come, because he had a new idea in mind.

"niall, niall stop," harry panted.

niall shot harry a confused look as he pulled his fingers away. "why?"

"i want you in me when i come. want you to come in me."

niall was taken aback even more. he's never topped harry before, solely because they were both happy with their usual positions. he was shocked that harry wanted to bottom all of a sudden, especially when he once claimed to hate it.

"haz, uh i'm not good at topping... are you sure?" niall asked.

harry gave niall a hungry, lust filled look, "don't care. need you in me. i'll ride you if that's what you want."

niall was still slightly skeptical. fingering was one thing, actually fucking harry is another. but if he's riding, he wouldn't have to do much work, so he obliged.

niall laid flat on his back and pulled down his sweats, his precome coated cock already fully hard, and hitting his stomach. harry began to lower himself onto niall, niall gripping his hips to help ease him onto the whole thing.

niall eventually bottomed out completely, leaving harry to bounce on his cock, slowly as he lowered his head. moans, groans and the occasional "fuck" were the only things that could be heard in the room. 

niall was more turned on by this than he would have thought, seeing harry bouncing and grinding on his dick, with his head tipped back, his desperate, needy gaze, and the obscene noises escaping his lips with every thrust. seeing harry like that was all it took to send him over the edge.

he came inside of harry with a loud, scream, digging his nails into harry's hips, which would no doubt leave marks.

harry followed niall's lead and came, splattering onto his and niall's stomachs, painting them white and making a mess. his eyes rolled back into his head as he let out a cry of niall's name.

he rolled off of niall, going off to get towels to clean up all of the come they left behind.

as he rubbed and scrubbed the come off of his stomach, he realized how much he enjoyed that. how much he enjoyed having niall inside. he wondered what it would be like to actually be underneath him. to have him thrusting into him as he bit into his flesh.

harry still enjoyed being a top, don't get him wrong. there's nothing more satisfying to him than making love to niall, feeling his heat around his length, and hearing his high pitched cried of "harry" as he slams into his tiny body.

but he just opened up a whole new world to their sex life, and he likes it very very much.

harry and niall finished cleaning up, and laid in bed together, cuddling and basking in each other's warmth. it felt so good and comforting.

"niall?" 

"yeah babe?"

"i think you're going to have to top more often, baby."


End file.
